I miss you'
by Narai9
Summary: Just read it. T for safe.
1. Chapter 1

Był piękny, słoneczny dzień, ale chłodny. W końcu była zima, co w górach objawia się dużą ilością śniegu i bardzo niskimi temperaturami. Wyjątku nie stanowił krajobraz tybetański, gdzie wysoko, wśród szczytów, znalazła swe miejsce Świątynia Xiaolin.

Czwórka młodych mnichów rozkoszowała się czasem wolnym, bo jak mawia mistrz Fung: „Dobry mnich potrafi znaleźć czas na pracę, jak i odpoczynek.". Tym razem jednak nie spędzali tych chwil razem, co zaliczało się do zjawisk nienaturalnych, bo mało kiedy spotykało się ich osobno. Łączyła ich naprawdę głęboka przyjaźń. Powodem tej rozłąki była data tego pięknego dnia: 13 luty. Kogoś mało domyślnego pewnie by to zdziwiło, lecz większość by się domyśliła, że chodzi o to, jaki dzień jest następny.

Kimiko siedziała u siebie w pokoju przeglądając strony internetowe, gdy nagle wyskoczyło na monitorze okienko informujące, że ściągnęła się kolejna piosenka. Zaintrygowana komunikatem zapisała plik i otworzyła go.

-Musi tego posłuchać…- powiedziała do siebie i zaczęła szukać tekstu tego utworu.

Raimundo siedział również u siebie i zawzięcie coś pisał, a właściwie przepisywał. Był przy tym bardzo skupiony, jakby nie chciał popełnić błędu. A może o coś innego tu chodziło? Akurat skończył, gdy usłyszał wołanie przyjaciółki. Odkrzyknął: „Zaraz!" i włożył kartkę do koperty, którą schował do wewnętrznej kieszeni bluzy. Poszedł obok do pokoiku, nawet nie pukając, bo drzwi były otwarte.

-Co się stało, Kimiko?- spytał, wchodząc.

-Chodź tu i siadaj.- odpowiedziała podekscytowana przyjaciółka i wskazała miejsce koło siebie na macie. Chłopak wykonał polecenia i dostał jedną ze słuchawek, a nastolatka zachowała sobie drugą w uchu.- A teraz słuchaj…

Do uszu Rai'a dotarły pierwsze dźwięki pianina albo podobnego instrumentu, a po chwili przyjemny, damski głos. Wsłuchał się w tekst piosenki. Piękny tekst. Może trochę smutny, ale za to taki… No właśnie, jaki? Chłopak nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

Ledwo skończyła się piosenka, wezwał młodych mnichów gong. Bez zastanowienia cała czwórka wybiegła z pokoju i nieznacznie hamując na zakrętach błyskawicznie

dotarła na dziedziniec, gdzie czekał już ich mentor z nietęgą miną, która nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

-Niestety muszę przerwać wasz czas odpoczynku.- powiedział mistrz lekko przygnębionym głosem.- Słuchajcie mnie uważnie: przed chwilą dostaliśmy list od Chase' a i Wuyi o porwaniu jakiejś dziewczynki. Musicie ją odnaleźć i uwolnić, ale przestrzegam was, młodzi mnisi, że to pułapka. Zakładniczkę trzymają tu, gdzieś wśród gór. Prawdopodobnie w Wielkich Jaskiniach. Udacie się natychmiast, a teraz idźcie ubrać się ciepło.

Dwadzieścia minut później czwórka przyjaciół brnęła przez śnieg i ogromne zaspy. Brzmi to strasznie, ale w rzeczywistości Omi włada wodą, lodem, a więc i śniegiem, który usuwał mu się z drogi. W końcu dotarli do mi miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się Wielkie Jaskinie. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, było to zbiorowisko większych i mniejszych jaskiń. Nie można jednak zapominać o pierwszym członie nazwy. „Wielkie" nie oznaczało tutaj tak do końca wielkości grot (chociaż były one niezbadane i tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział, gdzie większość z nich się kończy) tylko o ich potęgę. Jak o wielu niezbadanych miejscach, tak i o tym krążyły różne legendy, bo wielu chroniących się tam nigdy nie wróciło.

-To jak? Co teraz?- spytał znudzony marszem Clei.

-Teren Jaskiń jest bardzo rozległy…- zaczął Omi.

-Rozdzielmy się. Każdy z nas ma kompas, więc każdy pójdzie w inną stronę: Kimiko-południe, Clei- zachód, Omi- wschód, a ja na północ. Teraz jest ok. 14., więc spotkajmy się w tym miejscu o 18. Jeśli ktoś nie dojdzie do 18:30, zaczniemy szukać i się martwić, ale starajcie się być na czas, zrozumiano?- zarządził Rai.- Skoro tak, to do zobaczenia!

Misi rozeszli się. Każdy w swoją stronę. Teren do przeszukiwania był spory i niebezpieczny, chociaż przyjaciele zdążyli przyzwyczaić się do tych warunków, odkąd rozpoczęli naukę w świątyni. Mimo, że używali wszystkich swoich zdolności i technik, po Wuyi i Chase'ie nie było śladu, a przecież skoro to pułapka, to chcieliby zostać znalezieni. Tylko Omi natknął się na trop, który okazał się fałszywym, bo po godzinie maszerowania nim, mały mnich znalazł ich właściciela, czyli drapieżne zwierze, którego nie znał i przed którym musiał uciekać.

Zrezygnowani przyjaciele ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Byli już na tyle blisko siebie, że Clei widział Omiego i Kimiko, Rai na razie tylko Kimiko, Omi kowboja i przyjaciółkę, a dziewczyna będąca prawie na miejscu widziała wszystkich, dość oddalonych i schodzących ze stoków sąsiednich gór. Nagle za sobą usłyszał pyknięcie. Ledwo się obróciła, zobaczyła poszukiwanych wrogów. Nie zdążyła jednak zareagować, bo wiedźma potraktował ją jakimś zaklęciem, w skutek którego nie mogła poruszać żadną częścią ciała zależną od jej woli. Upadła na ziemię.

-Wiedziałem, że to będzie łatwe, ale nie myślałem, że aż tak.- powiedział Książę Ciemności, strzelając świetlistą kulą w szczyt góry, z której przed chwilą schodziła Kimiko wywołując lawinę.

-Spadajmy stąd, zanim zostaniemy przygnieceni!- warknęła Wuya, ajej wspólnik teleportował ich.

Kimiko chciała krzyczeć, ale nie mogła. Tak naprawdę, to nic nie mogła, nawet wyzwolić mocy, bo do tego jak na razie potrzebowała rąk, a mistrz Fung nie uczył ich jeszcze działania bez nich. Na jej nieszczęście wrogowie nie zabrali jej świadomości, a ta wprowadzała ją w panikę i strach przed śmiercią. Było już ciemno, ale ona dobrze wiedziała, że przyjaciele są za daleko, by mogli jej pomóc, a jak ja wreszcie odkopią, będzie za późno. Słyszała, jak zbliża się nieposkromiona fala śniegu mając lada moment przynieść ze sobą jej śmierć. Do tego ona zawsze modliła się w duchu, by nie umierała przez uduszenie.

Niestety Kimiko miała rację. Trójka mnichów widziała dokładnie całe zdarzenie, ale odległość nie pozwalała im działać. Siła lawiny była ogromna. Widzieli jak w rozpędzie porywa bezwładne ciało przyjaciółki i przesuwa równocześnie zasypując. Akurat, gdy śnieg spokojnie wylądował na skraju lasu w dolinie, oni zdążyli zejść. Na początku szukali przyjaciółki, ale nie miało to większego sensu, bo od chwili, gdy zniknęła im z oczu, mogła być gdziekolwiek. Poza tym było już zupełnie ciemno i nawet księżyc w pełni nie był w stanie im pomóc. Z ciężkim sercem zaprzestali poszukiwań

-Jutro poszukamy ciała, bo MUSIMY je znaleźć, ale teraz rozbijmy obóz. Co ty na to Rai? Rai?!- mówił do przyjaciela Clei, ale ten był nieobecny.

-Róbcie, co chcecie!- warknął na nich Smok Wiatru i odszedł kawałek.

Chłopak usiadł na nieprzepuszczającą wodę matę, którą rozłożył sobie pod sosną czy jakimś tam innym drzewem i wyciągnął Mp3. Chciał być sam, by sobie to wszystko poukładać, bo wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przecież widział. Wszyscy widzieli. Do jego uszu zaczęły dochodzić pierwsze takty melodii.

=Zaraz! Przecież to piosenka od Kimiko!- uświadomił sobie.

Słuchał jej raz, drugi, trzeci… Za czwartym znał prawie cały tekst na pamięć. Tak… Ten utwór świetnie pasował do zaistniałej sytuacji, chociaż on wolałby, żeby tak nie było. Za piątym razem zaczął cicho nucić, a trzeba wspomnieć, że miał naprawdę przyjemny głos.

- You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too Fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

Miley Cyrus

Dla Rai'a ta piosenka oddawała wszystko, co czuł. Nie wiedział, co z sobą zrobić. Jak wypełnić pustkę po stracie przyjaciółki? Wiedział, że to niemożliwe, że już nigdy nic nie będzie jak dawniej. Ale czas leczy rany. Tylko ile czasu będzie potrzebował, by chociaż uśmierzyć ból? Dużo, zdecydowanie zbyt dużo. Do tego był bezradny. Nie mógł jej pomóc, a teraz nawet nie mógł jej zobaczyć, a co dopiero dotknąć. Zemsta? Teraz o niej nie myślał. Ona przyjdzie jak zobaczy ICH i nie wiadomo, czy będzie potrafił zachować panowanie nad sobą. Chłopak czuł, jak delikatny wietrzyk smaga jego twarz. Nieraz wydawało mu się, że coś słyszy albo czuje, jednak nawet nie otwierał oczu. Nie chciał rozczarowywać się za każdym razem. A szkoda, że nie podjął tego wyzwania.

Kimiko otworzyła oczy, które zamknęła na czas przyjścia lawiny. Jednak czuła się jakoś inaczej…Błąd! W tym problem, że nic nie czuła: ani zimna, ani ciężaru śniegu, ani duszności, ani co gorsza bicia serca. NIC! Kompletnie nic. Spróbowała się ruszyć. Udało się bez problemu, ale zaraz! Przecież ciało się nie poruszyło! Usiadła i nawet nie zauważyła, że przenika śnieg. Kimiko była bardzo bystrą dziewczyna, ale zdarzało jej się pomijać bardzo oczywiste rzeczy, gdy się czymś przejęła.

=Super! Jestem duchem, bo przecież marzeniem każdej nastolatki jest zostać duchem!- warczała do siebie.

Postanowiła wykorzystać nowe „zdolności" i wyszła na powierzchnię. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Była piękna, księżycowa noc, na skraju lasu tliło się ognisko, a z gór dochodziło wycie wilków. Ognisko! Tam się właśnie udała w nadziei, że zobaczy przyjaciół. Rzeczywiście byli tam. Clei strugał coś swoim scyzorykiem, który notabene dostał od przyjaciółki, a Omi medytował na głowie. A może spał? Trudno było powiedzieć. A gdzie Raimundo? Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Z trudem dostrzegła zarys postaci trochę głębiej w lesie. Ostrożnie podeszła, zapominając, że i tak nikt jej nie usłyszy. Chłopak siedział pod rozłożystym dębem i nucił jakąś piosenkę. Dopiero po chwili udało się Kimiko zrozumieć słowa i poznać melodię. Ogarnął ją smutek. Była przecież koło przyjaciela, a nic nie mogła zrobić. Nic! Nienawidziła bezradności. Usiadła więc tylko i wsłuchała się tak znajomy głos.

Czas upłynął jej bardzo szybko. Ani się nie spostrzegła, gdy również zaczęła cichutko śpiewać piosenkę. Była jakby w transie, a jej myśli krążyły wokół tego, co teraz się z nią stanie. Czy zostanie na zawsze duchem tułającym się po ziemi, czy też dostanie się jakoś „na tą drugą stronę"? A może zamieszka w jakimś zwierzęciu, jak wierzą tutejsi ludzie? Nie miała pojęcia. Chciała tylko być w jakiś sposób z przyjaciółmi. Z zadumy wyrwały ją pierwsze promienie słońca, który najnormalniej w świecie przeniknęły przez nią.

=No tak! Gdyby się odbijały, to byłabym widzialna!- irytowała się.

Nie tylko ją świt „sprowadził na ziemię". Gdy tylko światło padło na twarz Rai'a, podniósł się i z kamienną miną podszedł do śpiących przyjaciół, którzy jak na zawołanie obudzili się. A może w cale nie spali? Kiedy spokojnie lecz w ciszy jedli śniadanie, rozległ się huk w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej spadła lawina. Chłopcy natychmiast wstali pobiegli w kierunku hałasu. Widok, lekko mówiąc, zaskoczył ich…

CDN


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy spokojnie, lecz w ciszy jedli śniadanie, rozległ się huk w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej spadła lawina. Chłopcy natychmiast wstali i pobiegli w kierunku hałasu. Widok, lekko mówiąc, zaskoczył ich…

-Wuya i Chase! Czego tu szukacie?- wrzasnął Clei.

-No wiesz, chcą nas pokonać, bo jesteśmy osłabieni…- zaczął Omi, zdziwiony, że przyjaciel może tego nie wiedzieć.

-To było pytanie retoryczne, Omi. Później ci wyjaśnię, co to takiego.- oświecił kolegę Rai, od razu uprzedzając jego kolejne pytanie.

-Jesteście nudni!- podsumowała ich Wuya i rozpoczęła atak na najbliższego mnicha, którym był Raimundo.

-Jak tam minęła noc?- zakpiła wiedźma, robiąc przy tym efektowny unik.- Nie masz zamiaru mi odpowiadać?

Młody mnich nie miał zamiaru wdawać się w dyskusję z wiedźmą. Złość pomieszana z rozpaczą kotłowała się w nim, ale Smok Wiatru uparcie starał się ją hamować i skupić się na precyzyjnych atakach. Był świadomy, że jeżeli owładnie nim zemsta, to będzie skończony. Wuya wcale nie pomagała chłopakowi swoimi głupimi komentarzami i monologami na temat zmarłej przyjaciółki. Do tego Rai czuł, że przegrywa. Kolejny unik i szybki kontratak. Może nie jest aż tak źle? Niestety tym razem się nie udało i mnich oberwał. Nic by mu się nie stało, ale siła ciosu przeciwniczki uderzyła nim o drzewo tak nieszczęśliwie, że stracił przytomność. Zanim jeszcze zamknął oczy zobaczył kogoś na śniegu, a do jego uszu dotarły niewyraźne krzyki przyjaciół. Nie zrozumiał jednak, o co im chodziło.

Omi walczył ze swoim zwykłym spokojem i dokładnością. Nie pozwolił sobie na żadne emocje mimo, że Chase próbował wiele razy go sprowokować. Kolejny perfekcyjny unik i próba kontrataku. Udało się! Przeciwnik odleciał na parę metrów. Mały mnich rozejrzał się, jak radzą sobie inni. Rai'a odrzuciło i Clei przejmował po nim walkę.

=Nie jest najgorzej!- podsumował sytuację Omi, a z zamyślenia wyrwał go o dziwo nie Chase, ale wielki huk i rozgardiasz nim spowodowany.

Kimiko z zapartym tchem oglądała walkę. Nie mogła im pomóc, ale starała się „przesyłać pozytywną energię". Trudno było jej ocenić, na ile to ma sens, ale chociaż tyle mogła zrobić. Rai trochę obrywał, ale za to Omi i Clei radzili sobie świetnie. Nagle dziewczyna poczuła nagłą, lecz bardzo silną potrzebę powrotu do swojego ciała. Uległa jej i już po chwili nurkowała w śniegu, bez problemu odnajdując odpowiednie miejsce. To, co tam zobaczyła, przeszło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Ciało jej leżało w lodowej trumnie, która musiała powstać na skutek roztopienia śniegu, a z nad jej głowy biegła powstała w podobny sposób rurka, która dostarczał tlen i chroniła przed uduszeniem.

=Wow! Ja to zrobiłam? Ale… jak?- tysiące pytań kłębiło się w głowie Kimiko zwłaszcza po tym, jak zobaczyła, że ciągle oddycha, a jej serce spokojnie bije.

=No dobra! Uwaga tam na górze! Nadchodzę!- pomyślała i połączyła się z ciałem.

Od razu otworzyła oczy i szybko ogrzewała śnieg, by w końcu z dużą siłą wydostać się i narobić hałasu. Jej powrót bez zawahania można było nazwać prawdziwym „wejściem smoka".

-Dzień dobry! Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłam!- krzyknęła, kiedy tylko stanęła na śniegu.- Nie mówcie, że tęskniliście!

-KIMIKO!- wrzasnęli wszyscy przytomni.

-Ale…JAK?- krzyczała Wuya- Zaklęcie było idealne, a lawina! Sama widziałam…!

-Ta wiedźma jak zwykle musiała coś popsuć. - powiedział bez emocji Chase- A tak jakby co, to nikogo nie porwaliśmy. Dobra! Spadamy!- po tych słowach już ich nie było.

-KIMIKO!- obydwaj chłopcy dopadli do przyjaciółki i mocno ją wyściskali.

-Jak udało ci się przeżyć?- spytał Omi.

-Nie wiem. Opowiem wszystko w świątyni, to może mistrz Fung będzie znał odpowiedzi na nasze pytania.-powiedziała z uśmiechem nastolatka, ale zaraz spoważniała- A gdzie Rai?

-Trochę oberwał i leży tam pod drzewem.- odpowiedział Clei, wskazując na wielki dąb.- Chodź, Omi. Poskładamy obozowisko.

-Dobrze, przyjacielu.- odpowiedział jak zawsze chętny do pomocy mnich.

Kimiko chwilę patrzyła na oddalających się chłopców. Głęboko westchnęła i obróciła się w kierunku trzeciego przyjaciela. Powoli ruszyła w jego kierunku, delikatnie zapadając się w zaspach.

-Rai?- powiedziała, klękając koło nieprzytomnego chłopaka- No już! Ocknij się!

-Co…?- odezwał się zdezorientowany mnich, a jego wzrok napotkał przyjaciółkę- Czy to znaczy, że umarłem?

-Nie, Rai. Obydwoje żyjemy.- odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta nastolatka.

-Uszczypnij mnie, bo nie uwierzę.

-Jesteś tego pewny?

-Tak. Auć!

-Ostrzegałam.

-Cieszę się, że cię widzę…- po tych słowach ponownie stracił przytomność.

Czwórka mnichów wróciła do świątyni. Trójka z nich szła o własnych siłach, a jeden był niesiony przez Clei'a i chyba nie trzeba zaznaczać kto. Mistrz Fung od razu zajął się swoim podopiecznym, by wystawić diagnozę: przemęczenie. Kiedy tylko chłopak odzyskał na dłużej przytomność, przyszli do niego przyjaciele razem z ich mentorem i Dojo. Nastolatkowie opowiedzieli swoją przygodę, a właściwie, to Kimiko opowiadała, pomijając niektóre szczegóły, a gdy skończyła, mistrz zamyślił się.

-Tylko raz słyszałem o podobnym przypadku. Podejrzewam, że duch, którym się stałaś, Kimiko, to była twoja świadomość. Natomiast podświadomość została i zabezpieczyła twoje ciało przed uduszeniem i zmarznięciem. Kiedy wszystko się unormowało i byłaś potrzebna, twoja jaźń z powrotem chciała się połączyć i działać już świadomie. Nie jestem tego pewny, ale innego wyjaśnienia nie widzę.- mentor zakończył przemowę i wyszedł. Za nim poczłapał się smok, dodając tylko: „Dobra robota, dzieciaki!"

-Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jestem padnięty jak po gonieniu wściekłej krowy przez pół dnia. Zdecydowanie muszę to odespać, więc dobranoc!- powiedział Clei po czym głęboko ziewnął i opuścił pomieszczenie.

-Zgadzam się z tobą, mój przyjacielu. Dobranoc!- Omi poszedł w ślady kowboja.

W pokoju została tylko Kimiko i Raimundo. Przez chwilę się do siebie nie odzywali, jakby obydwoje musieli coś głęboko przemyśleć.

-Mogłabyś uchylić okno? Duszno się zrobiło…- poprosił chłopak.

-Jasne!- powiedziała nastolatka i uchyliła niewielkie okienko.- Coś jeszcze mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

-Tak.

-Więc słucham?

-Usiądź na chwilkę koło mnie. Chciałbym ci coś dać.- odpowiedział spokojnie Rai i po raz pierwszy spojrzał w oczy przyjaciółki, która z lekkim zdziwieniem wykonywała polecenie. Chłopka wziął głęboki oddech i wyciągnął z leżącej obok bluzy kopertę, która podał Kimiko.- Proszę.

-„Dla Kimiko."- przeczytała na głos dziewczyna- Kto to pisał?

-Ja.

-Ale przecież to nie twój charakter pisma! Wszędzie poznam twoje pismo i to na pewno nie jest twoje.- przyglądała się literom, upewniając w słuszności wniosku.

-Ja to pisałem, ale lewą ręką. Wtedy chciałem pozostać anonimowy, ale po tym wszystkim obiecałem sobie, że przekażę ci to osobiście.- odpowiedział Rai z kamienną twarzą.

-Jesteś więc oburęczny?

-Jak większość mojej rodziny.

-A myślałam, że wiem o tobie praktycznie wszystko.- powiedziała lekko zasmucona dziewczyna.

-U mnie w domu nikt o tym nie wie. Dla nich jestem praworęczny. W sumie, to dopiero tobie to powiedziałem i wolałbym, aby zostało to między nami.

-Jasne. Czyli piszesz prawą ręką?

-Tak.

Dziewczyna jeszcze raz obejrzała kopertę i ostrożnie zaczęła ją otwierać. Wyciągnęła z niej niewielką kartkę. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na Raimunda i zaczęła czytać. Chłopak ukradkiem spoglądał na nią, ale nie mógł odczytać jej myśli. Po chwili zaczęła nucić melodię piosenki, z której tekstu skorzystał. W końcu nastolatka oderwała wzrok od kartki i przeniosła go na Rai'a.

-Czy… Czy to prawda? To wszystko tu jest prawdą?- spytała niepewnie, a mnich kiwnął twierdząco głową, nie patrząc na nią. Nie miał odwagi. Za to dziewczyna wróciła wzrokiem do tekstu, nie mogąc uwierzyć.

'_Out here in the quiet of the night,_

_Beneath the stars and moon_

_We both know we've got somethin' on our minds_

_We won't admit, but it's true_

_You look at me, I look away._

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that_

_you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

_say that, I love you._

_I practice all the thing that I could say,_

_Line by line, every word_

_I tell myself today could be the day,_

_But every time, I lose my nerve_

_I look at you, you look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that_

_you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

_say that, I love you._

_Why, do you turn away?_

_It must be, you're afraid like me_

_I try, but I can't pretend that I_

_Don't feel for you the way I do_

_Can't you see?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that_

_you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

_say that, I love you._

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that_

_you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

_say that, I love you.'_

Kimiko ponownie podniosła wzrok na twarz przyjaciela, on jednak nie miał zamiaru spojrzeć na nią.

-Rai?- po chwili wahania ich oczy spotkały się. Nic nie mówili, tylko każde patrzyło w źrenice tego drugiego, próbując coś z nich odczytać. Żadne nie wiedziało, co powinno teraz zrobić. W końcu Rai zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o poduszkę, którą miał za plecami. Czuł się zmęczony tym wszystkim i pewnie by zasnął, ale poczuł delikatną dłoń na swoim policzku. Natychmiast otworzył oczy i spojrzał pytająco na dziewczynę.

-Śpij. Całą noc czuwałeś, więc musisz być zmęczony.- powiedziała spokojnie nastolatka, gładząc delikatnie twarz przyjaciela. Pochyliła się i delikatnie pocałowała go w czoło. Spróbowała się podnieść, ale ręka chłopka, która nie wiadomo kiedy znalazła się na jej plecach, nie pozwoliła na to, a para orzechowych oczu patrzyła wprost w niebieski tęczówki. Kimiko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i ponownie zbliżyła, tym razem celując w usta. Przeszył ją miły dreszcz. Chciała się podnieść, ale ręka uparcie nie pozwalała jej na to. W końcu uścisk osłabł. Dziewczyna poderwała głowę i usiadła po turecku bardzo blisko głowy chłopaka. Ponownie zaczęła gładzić jego twarz. Po chwili Raimunda ogarnął błogi sen.


End file.
